Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined
''' Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined or is just simply known as Final Nights 4 is the upcoming fourth and final game in the series, and is a point-and-click puzzle survival horror game made in Unreal Engine 4 by LiamJoly.''' Summary In Final Nights 4 you will explore the original Fredbear's Family Diner from 2 different perspectives. one perspective is in 1973, The other is in 2017 In 1973 You play as Henry Stillwater, the founder of Fredbear's and the man with a vision. Working together with Afton Robotics to make a restaurant that the whole family can enjoy. Sadly, your night guard quit without any rhyme or reason, he just failed to show up one day. So until you find a replacement you'll do the job yourself. It's only then you start seeing the truth of what the man behind the robots has been doing. In 2017 You play Max Donovan, a paranormal investigator who's gotten an anonymous tip about the sudden disappearance of Henry Stillwater. You go to the abandoned Fredbear's location to try to find the truth, not knowing something restless and rotting is out there. Gameplay In final nights 4, you have 5 investigations as Max Donovan. These are free roam with small puzzles. the first animatronic you encounter is the puppet who you must avoid by watching its show without it being seen (without shining your light directly at it). At the end of each investigation, a new night starts. During each night you will play as Henry Stillwater. The first two animatronics you encounter are Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie. For investigation 1, you will encounter The Puppet and his BB doll and his JJ doll. To beat this, you must only react against the doll, meaning that when the puppet pops out, don't do anything. When the doll pops out however, he will be in one of two locations: Next to the purple curtain or inside the purple curtain's hole. Shine your light if the doll is next to the purple curtain, and interact with the curtain if the doll is inside the curtain's hole. Night 1 Fredbear will traverse the restaurant looking for people to serve, if he doesn’t find any he will shut off the electricity to save money. To stop him you have to trigger the alarms in rooms, keeping him placated for now. If he gets to the electricity you are helpless as he plays his music box and then kills you. Note that there is no specific room where he turns off the power, it happens if he thinks there are no humans. Spring-Bonnie will look for intruders but can only detect you if you move. You can hear him coming by distinct mechanical noises, when you do get out of the camera and look at him. He will bend down and stare at you tilting his head, then leave. Do not move until he leaves the office, otherwise its game over . For investigation 2, you will encounter all Burnt Animatronics. At first you will most likely encounter Burnt Foxy, who will be deactivated. After finding the wire cutter, you will enter the house. then once you get to the door Burnt Freddy will bust it down. You will then need to find a crank and use it on Burnt Bonnie to free his soul. After leaving the room, you will be chased by Burnt Chica, and you will need to quickly hide behind stairs to avoid her killing you. After Burnt Chica enters another room you will need to go upstairs and then use another crank to free Burnt Freddy's soul, then you will need to hide behind a door and free Burnt Chica. After freeing Burnt Chica's soul you will start Night 2. Night 2 It’s the same as the last night but harder, this time the animatronics will be faster and you will have to watch the puppet as he goes to different rooms with cameras which will prevent you from stopping fredbear before he shuts off the power. the only way to make the puppet go away is to give him attention by looking at him with the camera. For investigation 3, you will be randomly jumpscared by Fredbear and you will have to tell him information on what happened during the murder. Night 3 It is just like Night 2, although it is harder this time as the other animatronics will be more active. There is even a new threat tonight, Proto-Spring Bonnie. He will move continuously around the establishment and if he randomly stops, you must use the air refresh button. Keep in mind that you still have to keep tabs on Fredbear and the Puppet Master. The player must switch the cameras to watch all of them. Characters Henry Stillwater Fredbear (1973) Spring Bonnie (1973) Proto Spring Freddy Proto Spring Bonnie Puppet Master & Puppets (1973) Insane Freddy Insane Bonnie Max Donovan Puppet Master & Puppets (2017) Entwined Fredbear Burnt Freddy Burnt Chica Burnt Bonnie Burnt Foxy Reaper Golden Freddy Reaper Spring Bonnie Reaper Toy Chica Reaper Puppet Reaper Balloon Boy Reaper Mangle * LiamJoly confirmed in a FAQ on Gamejolt that the Reaper Animatronics in the game are simply just ghosts, and they can appear only visible to the ones they choose. They’re neither hallucinations nor “real”. Tips For investigation one, you will encounter The Puppet and his BB doll and his JJ doll. To beat this, you must only react against the doll, meaning that when the puppet pops out, don't do anything. When the doll pops out however, he will be in one of two locations: Next to the purple curtain or inside the purple curtain's hole. Shine your light if the doll is next to the purple curtain, and interact with the curtain if the doll is inside the curtain's hole. For night 1 try to get freddy in party room 1, trigger the hall alarm and then stare at him untuil he leaves. For investigation 2, you will encounter all Burnt Animatronics. At first you will most likely encounter Burnt Foxy, who will be deactivated. After finding the wire cutter, you will enter the house. then once you get to the door Burnt Freddy will bust it down. You will then need to find a crank and use it on Burnt Bonnie to free his soul. After leaving the room, you will be chased by Burnt Chica, and you will need to quickly hide behind stairs to avoid her killing you. After Burnt Chica enters another room you will need to go upstairs and then use another crank to free Burnt Freddy's soul, then you will need to hide behind a door and free Burnt Chica. After freeing Burnt Chica's soul you will start Night 2. For night 2 try to keep an eye on the puppet at all times. The puppets pattern is Puppet corner, Party rooom 2, Arcade, Kitchen, Parts and Service, Backstage. Make sure to look at him on the camera, doing the same with Fredbear asthe first night. Trivia * Final Nights 3 was originally going to be the final game in the series until the creator decided to make one more game to help with developing games. * During the cutscene, Max Donovan's voice provider messes up in one of his quotes Teasers & Trailers It's Time|Teaser Trailer Final Nights 4 Fates Entwined REVEAL TRAILER|Reveal Trailer The Technology Behind Final Nights 4 Fates Entwined Model+progression-raztxjzy.png|Fredbear Model. Highresscreenshot00011-f8j7jwba.jpg Highresscreenshot00012-jgtx87sp.png Highresscreenshot00014-rvib6tij.png Highresscreenshot00015-rftnhkjt.png Highresscreenshot00017-gea4tyaw.png Highresscreenshot00019-bdmjfvkk.jpg Teaser1 by jeliliam-dbl2zig.png Teaser1 by jeliliam-dbl2zigbright.png Fn43-jtz7qxbj.png 462593-v3.jpg 1034090-r7my55mu-v3.jpg SaveThem.png UnwillingSouls.png Teaser7-bwry7ud7.png SBonnie4.png 1473963-mmwqhirp-v3.jpg Category:Games